


How Christmas was like

by Dandeliona



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandeliona/pseuds/Dandeliona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GerIta and PruAus</p><p>Italy comes over to Germany's for Christmas and where Feliciano and Ludwig get together - things happen...</p><p>Prussia visits Austrias Christmas party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Christmas was like

This years Christmas Italy came over to Germany. To try out a real german Christmas dinner.

 

"Grandpa said, I shall say hi and give you two these.", Italy smiled and took two sweaters out of his bag, "Grandpa discovered knitting."

"Cooooool!", Prussia scooted with his sweater through the living room like he was an airplane.

"Thank you… but", Germany stared at the sweater like it was an enemy, "why is mine so colorful, while Bruders…?"

"Woooohoooo!"

Both sweaters had the same print (little reindeer, dots, stripes and stars) and were white, but Prussias had only a black pattern, while Germanys was green and red.

"Grandpa said something like you shall always think of Italy when you wear it. He meant Prussia thinks most of the time about Italy anyway.", Prussia gave Italy a peck on the cheek.

"Zaaaaank you!", he roistered, "By the way: I'm now going over to Austria's. That huge party you two cancelled. Probably it'll be boring…", he gave his brother a punch in the ribs and grinned, "Bye, bye, sweetiepies. Have fun!", he almost sounded like a mother or something, Ludiwg thought. While Prussia walked out of the door he put on his new won sweater over his shirt.

"Well…", Germany stared at the sweater again – uncomfortably. Italy swayed the bag he was carrying: "I brought the wine you told me to."

"Thank you…", the bigger country took the bag from his companion and went to the kitchen, "Food's going to be ready in afew more minutes, make yourself comfortable."

 

The first thing that caught Italys eye in the living room was not the festivly and neatly laid table, with the dark blue table cloth with the golden candle holders with snowwhite candles and the tiny paper snowflakes arranged around them. It was not the toy train built up in the corner, not the hand-carved crib – it was the giant dark green fir tree in the right back corner of the room.

"Woah, giant…" It spread the typical fir smell that brought a kind of relaxing atmosphere with it and screamed literally Christmas. Italy mirrored himself in a big red bauble that created a glistening liquidy image of him almost like on peacefully quiet water. He sat down in front of the giant tree and watched the railway driving its rounds carefully around him. This whole atmosphere made him so comfortable, so – sleepy…

 

"Italia?", Italy recognized the blurry image of Ludwig bending over him. He wore the denim shirt they bought together. Italy had persuaded him to buy it with the argument that the mid-blue color of the shirt suited Ludwigs light blonde haircolor perfectly. Over this shirt he donned the wool sweater from Grandpa Rome. Handsome. And cute. Kind of.

The fairy lights created a blaze behind Germanys head that looked like a halo.

"Are you an angel, Luddy?"

"What?"

Suddenly Italy grabbed the blonde man by the neck and dragged him down into a hug.

Ludiwg managed it to push himself up a little so he was not lying with his whole weight on his companion. When he wanted to stand up fully, Italy dragged held him only tighter in his embrace.

"You know what?"

"What?", Germany grunted because he couldn't breath that good. Also he could feel bones and muscles he didn't really knew existing.

"You are almost like a fir tree."

"Green!? Wow, thank you for comparing me to a tree."

"You are kind of spiky, but when I dealt more with you, I found out that your needles are soft… And you are so big and make me comfortable… Also you smell really good and shelter me." Now that was _really_ cute. Germany was happy that Italy couldn't see his scarlet face because he was pressing it down on his chest. Germany couldn't understand why Italy could hold him so firmly, while normally this guy was so unbelievable weak.

"Well… we should eat now, before it gets cold."

"Food!", Italy released him immediately. Unsuprisingly.

"How sweet! A menu card. Hmm… chicken soup, roast duck with red cabbage, potatoes with sauce or potato dumplings and optional beer or wine*. Uuuh, veee…"

________________________________

I made a short blog post for the star. Link in the notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Krauts.
> 
> Christmas is over, I know.  
> See it as a present for you :D  
> Since I am not patient enough to write something decent at the moment I'm going to split the GerIta chapter up. Yeah, the first part is maybe not that exciting...
> 
> Ah and btw: You should read the fanfictions by FanSlewFantasy  
> I don't think all of them are good (and they are a bit pervy...), but the good ones are REALLY good and make up for the other ones in my opinion.
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas :*
> 
> Here the link for the star. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tiny-fist


End file.
